creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
,,.
James McCaghrey James McCaghrey is a famous Physicst, who is thought of by most as the most influential scientist in the 21st century and even he 3rd Millennium, born on the 12th April 2000, he died on the 19th August 2130, the world's oldest man. He created equations that helped man to: Break the speed of light, time travel, predict both earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, teleport, create fusion and designed the anti-matter bomb. At the time of his death had recived 52 nobel prizes and a OBE, KBE, and a GBE, joint youngest ever to win it. He was a proud supporter of space travel and dring his lifetime helped to conolize the solar system and made groundbreaking discovaries A Level Studies In september 2016, James McCaghrey started at Neatherd Sixth form, he had recieved 10A* and 1 A in his GCSE's, with this he started 4 subjects, Physics, Mathematics, Further Mathematics and Geography, later after his Light Speed Equation, he would be allowed to take 2 more, Chemistry and Astronomy. He was reported to do well and was predicted all A's, half way in year 12 he decided to to take a EPQ, he then stared to do research into the subject of rotation and gathering mass. This would lead to his famous Equation, the equation would take 3 months to work out, 2 months to check and 4 more months to publish. 'Light Speed Equation' On the 8th Febuary, he started to do research into the idea of roation, and discovered that there were no real equations for gathering mass, he was reported to say "I was shocked that such an interesting idea had not been formulated into a Equation". Other the next 2 months he would collect all known equaions on rotation, using these he started to formulate a new formula, it took another month to formulate the equation: M = 3(C2) x 1/2c / 2r squared. This means that M, mass gained is equal to 3 times the speed time by half the speed of light, in M/s, all divided by the dimater, or 2 times the radius squared. He completed the equation on 12th April, his birthday. Over the next 2 months he tested it out, he started by asking his friend William Kenney to crate a program that was capable of working out the formula, it was completed on the 2nd May, over the next 4 days, he tested out over 18,446,744,073,709,551,616 times, ranging from size ball of 1mm - 1,000,000mm, 1km; and a roataion of 1/4r/s to 10 trillion a second. The after analsying the rsults, and checking the numbers with 8 of his friends, he worked out that this would make it possible to break the speed of light. He quadruple checked over the next month and then worked out 16 results by himself to see if the Computer was doing it right. Every test crated the same result, on the 19th June he finished of his EPQ, 12,000 words, called breaking the speed of light. His physics teacher gave it to the UEA physics department for analyis, it was tested by 250 Professors, from 52 Universities from 8 countries, and they all agreed. On the 29th September it was published 'Effect' The paper took the Scientific Community by storm, he was given the Nobel Prize on the 12th December, after being given the Scientist of the year Award, with the £800,000 award of the Nobel Prize, he gave £100,000 to the Sixth form, he then gave Ryan Williams; William Kenney; Oliver Boys; Tom Farry; Jamie Reeve; Ryan Goldbold; Jacob Reeder and Josh Dean, the 8 people who checked his numbers, £40,000 each of his prize money. The final £200,000 he shared with his family. However, a group of scientist formed the C group, which belived that the speed of light was unbreakable, argued constantly with this idea, from publication of this paper in 2017 to 2096 when it was proved to be correct, but still a core group kept on diagreeing with the mathematics, even as late as 2567, by which time the James McCaghrey Patent account had reciever over £250 trillion in patent funding. Neatherd Sixth Form allowed James to take 2 more subjects, Chemistry and Astronomy, and it recived over £2,000,000 in funding from 25 institutions. It would recive an estimated £16 million due to its 5 students winning the National A-level prize, as well as the £500,000 recived from the award itself per winning student. Further Work James McCaghrey did another EPQ on how the constelations have changed over the last 5,000 years and how this influenced religeon and Astrology. This didn't recieve much scientifi renown, and was used by the C group to denounce James McCaghrey as nobody but a "Kid who got lucky", in repsonse James said "It doesn't matter that the paper wasn't outstounding, what matters is that I found the subject interesting and that it started seeds, where is the fun in taking all the ideas, maybe someone else will recieve a Nobel Pirze after working on what I wrote, maybe not, but that is the real idea, not making scientific breakthroughs with every paper, Thmas Edison didn't, neither will I". At the end of his A-Levels he left with 6A* from his subjects and 1A* from his two EPQ's, each one worth half an A-Level. He then recived on the 4th August, a medal for winning the National A-Level Prize and £10 thousand prize money. He said that the "Prizes meant Zilch to him, the real rpize was doing well in his A levels". He then expressed his wish to study at the UEA, probably on a Geophysics course, as he was "facinated by the subject" and hoped to learn new and exciting ideas to help progress his scientific knowledge. University James decided to take a Geophysics masters and the UEA, but reassured the scientific community that he would not stop working in phsyics, he promised that he would "Still keep working on smaller projects". At Uni he stopped working on normal phsyics and devoted his studies to learning about Geophysics, there he made friends with Oliver Humbug, whom he would work with on many different projects. including predicting both Volcanic eruptions and Earthquakes. James reported that he had "A lovely time at the UEA, it had a pleasent enviroment and equipment and teaching was at the head of its game, all the students are lovely, and so are the teachers. Best of all, not a single one of them expects me to be better than anyone else, or depises me or even worships me because of the Nobel Pirze, it makes me feel equal and that is essential to my happiness here." Despite his wishes to stay out of the "Limelight", he often went to parties in order to "Improve perceptions of the UEA", but the C group made it clear that they believed that he was just showing off himself and the leader Hans Malkgernzky said "He is a self-centered man and his University are using him as their pet monkey". Despite this cricticism, James kept on going to these parties and in April 2018 he started his School tours, called I look and see the back of my head Tour, he went around from the 12th April to the 19th June to secondary schools to interest them in physics. He reported the Tour a "sucess" and showed great interest in doing another show like that, 6 years later in 20205, his wish would be granted in the Neutrino's keep falling on my head Show, which was a 50 day show which was seen by 2.5 million people and the DVD sold 15 million times in 6 months. Time Travel In 2020, James McCaghrey had a 12 week break from his studies after breaking 42 bones in a car accident on the 9th January 2020, he had plenty of time in Hospital and lots of paper and so he decided to look at Physics again. He later described the feeling of working in physics as "fantastic", "Worth broken bones". On the 4th Febuary, he took his Light Speed Equation and took it to a new boundary, he worked out that if you created a speed of 2.5 quadrillion C, or 2.5 quadrillion times the speed of light which is 750,000,000,000,000,000 Km/s you could take your light cone, and turn it around, this would mean that you would go back in time, he called this Time Theory. James McCaghrey said "It made no sense, it seemed crazy but it works and that is crazy", it had actually been predicted by Arthur T H Arksmith Jr in 1987. He also made it clear that "This is just an idea". The effect was huge, despite it taking 500,000 years make it work, he was awarded his 2nd Nobel prize on the 16th March, for "Creating a bold step into Time Travel", he gave £500,000 to the University. He also said "I would like to thank my friend Ryan Williams who has given me lots of help in this difficult subject. The C group instantly ridiculed it and then tried to disprove it, it split the scientific community in half, those who belived it and those who didn't. It would take 18 years until most of the scientific community believed it. That would come after a special accident in a Quantum lab, where 2 protons were moved forwards into time. This was later called the TARDIS Proton Experiment, and was enough to convince most people that it was possible. On the 18th June 2021 James McCahghrey, after being advised by his friend Ryan Williams, made a patent on Light Speed Technology and Trade, after 14 weeks he was told that he would be able to recive 1% of all money created when the technology finally became avaliable. He then created an account, called LSA (Light Speed Account) which would recive all of this money, later in 2029 he created a link so when the account reached £100 Billion for every £100 in the account, £90 would be transferred to the UK Economy to spent on the UK and the rest would be transferred to a Trust Deposit Box. On the 18th July 2022 James McCaghrey passed his Geophysics degree with honours, and 2 weeks later he published his paper with joint contributer Oliver Humbug. This paper, labelled Predicting Volcanic Eruptions, is now one of the most famous Geophysicl papers in the world, this paper allowed you with just the data of the last 5 eruptions to predict, with a variability of 12 hours the next eruption and the strength of the eruption. He used what he called "The V Equation". The Geophysical Society accepted the paper with pleasure, and called it a "Fantastic new paper and one that is guaranteed to save lots of Lives". It was voted Best Geological Paper of the Year by the geological Society and a 5 million strong petition was signed for it to create a Physical Nobel Prize. The Nobel Committee now had a tough choice, the nbel prie was meant to be the top of Science, something that was achieved in a life times work, but James McCaghrey had recieved 2 by the age of 20 and now at 22 was expecting his 3rd. On the 12th September Hans Van Donswag, two time Nobel Winner himself, issued a statement "We gave James his first Nobel Prize because he was just 17 and had created an outsounding equation, we gave him his second one because he had pushed his original equation to the point of madness but had found sense. After due consideration, we had decided to give him this third Nobel Prize due to its implications and joint work by Oliver Humbug. He was then given a place as the UEA's Geophysical Lecturer, this role would give him £100,000 a year as long as he was part of the University, this was an attempt to keep James in the University. After Publication of this paper, James McCaghrey said that he now woking with Connor Brian on Nuclear Fusion and would spend the next 2-3 years on creating it. Nuclear Fusion James McCaghrey signed a contract on the 18th September 2023 with Nuclear Fusion UK with Connor Brian that declared that "for the next 3 years, James McCaghrey will devote himself to the creation of Cheap Nuclear Fusion on both Large and Small scale". The project was called the Fusion Project and was hoped to be the start of a renewable revolution that would reduce the greenhouse gas emissions of the UK by ober 80%. His first breakthrough was when he worked out how exactly it could be done, he started to design to NF Crucible to use it, this won him his Fourth Nobel prize. Connor Brian then won his First Nobel Prize by designing a special liquid in which Nulear fusion would take place, called Zeta Liquid. The NF crucible was a 10m high titanium alloy with a melting point of 45 Million Degrees Kelvin, the chamber was just 2m wide, 3m high and 2.5m deep, a volume of 15m cubed. The planned fusion would use up just 25L of Zeta Liquid and would cost over £42 million. Then on the 15th June, 2023 after building the NF Crucible, they created Nuclear Fusion that cost less than £1000 per MJ of energy created, the reacter produced 15 TJ of energy over the 16 hour period, this was enough to power the entire UEA campus, where the reactor was based and over £1 million was paid to the University after the rerouted most of the power to the National grid. It won James McCaghrey and Connor Brian a Nobel Pize, Connor's 2nd One and James' 5th one. Nuclear Fusion UK and the UEA were very quick, the company over the next 2 days made a patent of the Technology, Zeta Liquid, and any engines that used it, and made a deal with the United Kingdom Government, Nuclear Fusion would be paid £1 for every 2000 MJ of energy sent into the National grid and 20% of all the profits would be given to the UEA. The World congragulated the United Kingdom and the United Nations created the Fusion Directive, this declared that any country in the UN that had not built or started to build at least one Nuclear Fusion Reacter by 2030, £1,000,000 sanctions would be placed on the country for every month it didn't start to build. Nuclear Fusion Plant 1 was built in the UEA campus from the 8th August 2023 - 8th September 2023, it consited of 4 Reacters, of which 2 would be on for 12 hours, then the 2 other ones for 12 hours, but in times of need all 4 could be turned on for 24 hours. It powered the UEA campus with just 5% of all the energy created, making it Carbon Neutral and the other 95% was fed directly to the National Grid. Weaponisation of Nuclear Fusion James McCaghrey was contacted by Ryan Williams in 2024, where Ryan said that the UK needed to increase their millitary capabilities by ten-fold, but knew that James McCaghrey was against the usage of any Nuclear Weapons. But James McCaghrey had a plan, they would create new weapons using Nuclear Fusion, weapons that would immedialty turn any other weapon on Earth obsolete, and if Ryan Williams backed him, then it would do his political career no end of good. Ryan accepted. James' first problem was to create a movable from of the Zeta Liquid which powered Nuclear Fusion, to do this he tried to solidfy it, add gelatine and even pop it in a metal case. But Zeta Liquid is very flammable, a catalyst that makes Hydrogen 0.1 Joules of energy to break a bond, this made it so flammable it needed to be created in a Hydrogen and Helium free Zone, not even 0.00001% left. The answer was to create a seal, the seal of pure Iron would not allow any hydrogen in, then the seal could be broken by a special combination lock. To create it the Zeta Liquid was poured into the 10cm x 10cm x 1cm iron capsule, then the capsule was covered in an Iron Nanotube mesh to increace its strength by 10,000%. Then the problem of how to contain the energy appeared, tests revealed the capsule could create 1,000,000 Tera Joules of energy or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Joules of energy or 1 Quindrillion Jules of energy. The idea was to have a speial energy seal, the seal would allow a certain amount of energy in, then it would allow no more in. Then when all energy was gone it cold be recharged, the more energy allowed in, the more powerful the blast. On the 24th June 2025 the first P-1 was created by Kentech, and was demonstarted the next day, the process was simple, each gun could hold 25 capsules in the barrel, where 25 Qunidrillion Joules of energy could be produced, to load a capsule the slide on top the barrel is pushed backwards then forwards, where the combination allows the Zeta Liquid to be used. Then the standerd energy seal could be opened by opening the cocking the gun, 1 trillion Joules of energy would be allowed through, then the seal would close and a click would notify the user, the weapon could then discharge plasma which would hit the Target. The standard seal would allow each capsule to fire 1 million times before running out of energy. The plamsa could go through any target and be accurate up to 1254m, but could would had lost 50% of power by then and by 2500m would have only 8% of power left. For this he won another nobel prize, his 6th one. The result had a massive impact on the UK, Kentec was given the rights to producing it, and after the UK patened the way of creating this weapon. After this breakthrough James McCaghrey started to work on the idea of Teleportation. Teleportation Teleportation is moving somebody very quickly to another point, cutting down on cost of moving. James would spend 8 years on the task, and it would win him 4 Nobel Prizes as well as an OBE. Problems The first problem was making the object move faster than light, as as soon as faster than light travel was created it would become obselete. The next one was creating the object at the end. Then James needed to make it cost-effective Solving the Solution There was an Idea about electrons, which seem to interact with each other at the same insant. To test this James McCaghrey took advantage of the moon and put 5 electorns on there, using 5 electrons from the same atoms, he used a magnet to move them clockwise, the moon is 1.3 light-seconds away so it should have taken 1.3 seconds for the other elctrons to react, insted they took 1.0 microseconds, 1.3 million times faster than the speed of light. Over 6 months James did the experiment 2,500,000,000 times, with an average of 1.45 million times faster than light. The slowest was 1 million times faster while the fastest time was over 3 million times faster. James then wrote a 55 page report on the idea and its uses, and appeared at a Conference in Bern, where he explained his interest in Teleportation and estimated that it would take 5 years to teleport the first human. He recived another Nobel Prize for experimental Physics, his 7th one, and he was told by King Charles that i he managed to make it work he would recieve a OBE. James and his 15 strong team then spent 3 years tying to make teleportation work. They tried over 250 attempts, but on the 5th January 2028, the first teleporation over a distance of over 10km worked. The way it worked was to split a Ber''